Angel Standing By
by Eternalmoonprincess
Summary: More like PG, PG13 just to be safe. Serena feels like there's someone watching over her. Who is it? Why are they protecting her? Are they even real? What happens when Mamoru betrays Serena and the inners are tricked into hurting her? A Vegeta/Serena fic.
1. Prologue

ASBpro

Hiya! Ok, I know, I know, I'm suppose to be working on three other stories. And I am! Well, sort of... I just got out of my writers block, started this and a GW/SM fic, and I'm also working on Dire World'. I'm having a lot of fun with that one! Anyhoo, this is a very unique plot. I think you'll like it! And this is a Vegeta/Serena fic, **BUT EVEN IF IT'S NOT YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE DOESN'T MEAN YOU WON'T LIKE IT!  
**  
Disclaimer: insert ridiculous and/or humerous monolog with standard disclaimer included here.  
  
  


**_Angel Standing By  
  
_**

  
**_Prologue  
  
_** Serena sighed as she looked out her window at the pouring rain. She sat on pillow-covered stools and a chair by her balcony window, making a sort of window seat. She leaned up against the window, drawing her blanket closer to her. She had been sick that day. The fact that it was a school day didn't make her happy; in fact, she was miserable. She didn't know why exactly, but there was an aching in her heart that she couldn't explain.  
At 17, Serena had greatly matured, at least in most people's point of view. To Luna and the outers, she had matured a little. That was because she had never been the ditz, airhead, and a klutz like she had seemed to be. It was all an act, an attempt to have a normal life and be carefree. An attempt to forget her role as princess and future queen; a burden, pressing down on her every second. It was an act to seem happy. For the most part, she had fairly happy, but not nearly as happy as she had seemed. It was also so that enemies wouldn't know her to be the princess. You might think that that didn't work very well because all the main enemies either knew or found out, but many others hadn't even come to earth, most not knowing she was even alive. If they did, she would be in serious trouble.  
Laziness? Well what do you expect when you go to bed at midnight and have to wake up at six on school days? Six hours is NOT enough for a teenager. Teenagers need the most sleep; from ten to twelve hours. Besides, using all the energy in fights really drained her, though mostly it wouldn't effect her until she was asleep. It was a special spell so that she wouldn't be bothered by it if she had to fight again. She fought more than the other soldiers; at least once a day, sometimes twice. The others only knew of one every week. Most were random monsters drawn to Tokyo because of the senshi. She also did crime fighting, but wouldn't let herself be seen, because if the others knew she would be questioned, and at this point she knew they wouldn't believe her if she told them.  
Maybe that was why she was depressed; all the secrets she held from her friends. Or maybe it was her 'love life.' She mentally added the quotation marks. Love indeed. It was destiny maybe, but not love. Maybe it was before, but in this life it was only remembering old feelings, and then duty. What was so great about Crystal Tokyo anyway? She loved Rini, but Rini would be born in an alternate timeline if she wasn't born here. Serena knew she didn't love Darien, and knew he felt the same way.  
She moaned as she suddenly got a fierce ache in her head. "Too much thinking," she mumbled. She got of the stools and staggered to her bed, trying to control the dizziness and keep the contents of her stomach down. She flipped off the lamp as she climbed into bed and sighed. The only thing worse than feeling like this was feeling like this all alone. Her mother and father were away for a week, and she was watching over Sammy. When she had gotten sick the night before, she arranged to have Sammy stay at a friends house until she got better. Luna was with Artemis at the time gates. Because they were currently cats, they couldn't have their own house or go on real dates. Setsuna had offered to let them stay at the time gates from time to time. They had their own little space that had an illusion to look like whatever they wanted, and they were finally able to pursue their relationship. The last time they had gone, Luna had come back as giddy as a school girl and promptly sat Serena down and told her every detail of what they had done. It was very cute. They had gone fishing together, floated out into the middle of the lake on a little boat together, and all sorts of romantic and fun stuff.  
Serena sighed again. At least Luna was having fun. Her vision was becoming a little hazy, so she squeezed her eyes shut and opened that again. All that managed to do was make her head hurt worse. The room spinning didn't help much, so she closed her eyes and attempted to soothe her rolling stomach through the vertigo. It didn't do any good, and she had to roll over to the edge of the bed where a bucket sat.  
A few minutes later she felt better, but not much. She rinsed her mouth out with water from a glass on her bedside table, feeling to weak to go to the bathroom. She wished for the tenth time that one of her friends was their. Unfortunately, they were all busy. Setsuna was at the time gates, of course, and the other outers were in England where Michiru was performing. Mina was at model tryouts, Amy was with her mother at a medical conference, Lita was giving a cooking seminar at the school, and Raye was watching the shrine while her Grampa and Chad were on some sort of spiritual trip. It was up in the mountains, and Raye had wanted to come too, but they said it was a male only trip. Raye hadn't been happy when a day after they had left she had found out that there was a major resort where they were headed. Skiing, hot springs, fancy hotel, the works. She had taken up Voodoo dolls for a few days, even though she had never believed in them.  
Serena finally fell into a restless sleep.  
  
About ten minutes later, a figure came in through her window. It went over to Serena's bed and stood beside it, looking at Serena for a moment. Serena moaned in her sleep, and the figure gently rested a hand on her forehead. She calmed down and finally began to sleep peacefully. At the same time, her high fever was going down. After a few moments the figure lifted its hand, the last of Serena's fever fading. The figure brought it's hand down to lightly caress Serena's cheek. It kissed her forehead, and had disappeared out the window in an instant. Serena gave a small smile in her sleep.  
  
END PROLOGUE  
  
**********************************************************  
  
AN: Ok, I've already started chapter one. But since there are a lot of stories I am working on and I keep switching back and forth, it might not be done for awhile. But you can check out my other stories! **PLEASE REVIEW!! I DON'T CARE IF IT'S ONE WORD, JUST PLEASE REVIEW!!! I DON'T EVEN CARE IF YOU SIGN IN OR NOT!!!!! PLEASE?!?!?!?**  
  



	2. Chapter One

ASBch1

AN: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVED THEM!!! I WAS ECSTATIC WHEN I FOUND OUT HOW MUCH YOU GUYS LOVE THIS SO FAR!! AND IT WAS ONLY THE PROLOGUE!!! Ok, I am going to respond to some reviews, so you may want to read this.  
...... Katlin Grace reviewed my story..... not only that, she LIKED me story!!!!! When I found out I got up and bounced around the room!!! I REALLY DID!!!! ..... Katlin Grace.... you asked me to read your story... I think you will be very happy to know that I'VE READ IT THREE TIMES!!! ^_^ I LOVE IT!!! AND THE SEQUEL!!!!  
Also, Serenity Moon asked me to read her story, and I've read that to! Keep up the good work!!!!! You go girl!!!  
.... I wanted to respond to everyone... but that would take WAY to much time. BUT IF YOU REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I CAN HONESTLY SAY I LOVED ALL THE REVIEWS AND THEY INSPIRED ME TO WORK ON THIS HARDER!!!  
Oh, one more thing... I've started making pictures with Apple Works where there are two people from different animes. Anyone have any good romance pics of Bulma and Vegeta? I want to cut Bulma out and put in Serena. LOL! Not that I don't like Bulma.... I just like Serena with Vegeta better than Bulma with Vegeta.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, I had one in the prolog, why do I need one now? NYAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
A loud beeping sound filled her head. She moaned and opened her eyes. After a moment, she registered the sound and reached for her communicator groggily.  
"Moon here," she mumbled after she pressed the receive button.  
"Moon! Sorry to wake you, and I know your sick, but there's a youma at the shrine! We're being beaten, and we really need your help!"  
"I'll be there, Serena mumbled and cut the transmission. She stood up and transformed. The rush of power healed her somewhat, and she felt much better, though still weak. She jumped out her window and started running towards the shrine.  
  
A shadowed figure watched her leave, it's eyes narrowed. After a moment, it started after her.  
  
"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!!" Sailor Moon shouted as she dusted the youma. She fell onto her knees, breathing heavily. It had been a very strong youma. She had several scratches, many bruises that she knew were going to hurt like hell the next day, and a gash on her upper arm. Her senshi were in the same, if not worse, condition. She was exhausted from the energy used for the attacks and all the running, dodging, and physical attacks she had used. Mars slowly stood up and went inside the temple, coming back out with several water bottles which she tossed to the other senshi, saving one for herself. The others gladly drank the proffered water, and slowly stood up and detransformed. As soon as Serena had, she began to feel sick again. It had been hard keeping the feeling at bay while she fought the monster, so she had tapped into the Silver Crystal's power. She was feeling weak because of this, and her head hurt more. After she had said goodbye to her senshi, (insisting several times that she was fine and didn't need to be escorted home) she started down the steps of the temple. The others stayed to talk for a few minutes, but she wanted to sleep, and besides that, she wanted to be alone.  
About half-way to her house, a wave of nausea hit her. She stumbled and had to lean up against the side of a building. Her breath was coming quicker, and the toll of the fight while being sick started to take its toll. She suddenly felt very weak, and suffered a wave of vertigo. She tried to keep standing, but her fever was returning, and she collapsed.  
Right before her eyes closed, she saw a dark figure over her. It leaned down, and she saw through half closed eyes that it was male, and that he had a muscular build, though she could not make out his face or features. She felt him pick her up, and she suddenly felt safe and warm. Her eyes dropped the rest of the way down, and she fell into a feverish sleep.  
  
The man scowled down at the girl in his arms. '_Baka onna, going and fighting while recovering from that. Her fever is back. She shouldn't have fought.'_ But he knew she would have no matter what. Her friends had needed her, and she would never abandon her friends. He sighed as he carried her back to her house. At least he was there to protect her. '_Forever.'_ He jumped from the ground to her balcony, landing smoothly before the door with cat-like grace. Bringing up one knee to lean against the wall beside the door, he balanced Serena with one hand and his knee while sliding the door open with his other hand. Once inside, he gently placed her on the bed and drew the covers up. Her face showed disappointment at being separated from the warmth, and she snuggled deeper into the blankets. The man smiled slightly and brushed a lock of hair out of her face.  
"I'll always be here to protect you, Tenshi." he whispered. "Always." For the second time that night, he left her in a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning, Serena woke feeling refreshed. She noticed that for the first time in several days, she actually felt hungry! Her fever was gone. Smiling to herself, she went to take a shower.  
As she shampooed her hair, she thought about the feelings she had been having the past few days. She had felt she was being watched— but not in a bad way. Almost as if there was someone watching over her, looking out for her. So far it had just been a feeling and no proof, so she had brushed it aside. But then there were the dreams...  
All she could see was a faint outline of a man. He had a muscular build, and his hair was tall and— pointy? The dream hadn't been anymore than that until last night. She had heard the man say that he would always be there for, to protect her. He had called her Tenshi.  
And then there was what had happened last night. She had collapsed on the way home, and seen the same outline of the man in her dreams standing over her. When she awoke that morning, she was in her bed. And feeling much better as well. After thinking about it, she decided that she must have made it home on her own but been too out of it to remember. The man she saw must have been another dream. Still, she thought as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she couldn't help but feel...  
She was pulled out of her thoughts when Luna called to her from her room. Serena went in and Luna immediately pounced on her, wanting to tell her every detail of her vacation. Serena laughed and listened as she got dressed. She went down to make breakfast, taking Luna with her who was still chattering away. Luna didn't finish until long after Serena was done eating. They chatted for a another hour about what had been going on while Luna was gone, the youma the inners had fought, and various other things. Serena was glad she could talk to Luna like this. She had always been very close to Luna, but she had always been more like a mentor. Now she was more like a close friend or a sister. After all, as a human, Luna was 20, only three years older than Serena.  
Still, Serena couldn't bring herself to tell Luna about her feelings for Darien. What would she think? Would she try to force Serena into marrying Darien because she thought it was best for the world? Would she say that it was just a phase? Would she say Serena was just imagining the whole thing? That it was just a rough spot in the relationship? Whatever she said, Serena wasn't sure she would want to hear it. And she definitely didn't want things to change between her and Luna. She liked things the way they were.  
After awhile, Luna left to see Artemis again. Why, Serena didn't know; she had just been with Artemis for nearly an entire week. '_I guess it's one of those things that people in love do,'_ She thought. When she realized what she had just thought, she laughed bitterly. She should be able to understand; she was in love to. Wasn't she? She already knew the answer to that.  
No, she wasn't.  
She sighed and went to start her day of rest and recuperation in front of the tv.  
  
  
"So Darien, what do you want to do today?" Serena asked. They were sitting on a park bench.  
Darien shrugged. "Whatever you want to do." Serena was unperturbed by his lack of input; she was used to it. She looked up into the sky and watched the clouds drifting lazily by. After a moment she looked back at Darien.  
"How about a movie?" she asked.  
"I don't think they're showing any new ones," came the reply. Serena looked at her hands, trying to think of _something_ to do. She couldn't just leave; they _were_ on a date.  
"Ok... how about a picnic?" No response. Serena turned back to Darien. He seemed to be watching something. "Darien?"  
"Huh?" He said, not really paying attention as he watched a group of high school girls walk by. He seemed to be totally focused on them, or their looks, anyway. Serena made an exasperated noise and stood up. Darien looked back at her, surprised, as she began to walk off.  
"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"I'm not feeling so well. I'm going home." Serena told him without turning around. He didn't try to stop her or say anything else.  
  
  
When she got home she went up to her room and slammed the door. She started pacing.  
"God, he is so _aggravating!! _" she yelled.  
"Who?" asked Luna, who had just come in through the window.  
"Darien!" Serena exclaimed. She sighed. "Sit down Luna, I have to tell you something."  
Serena told Luna exactly how she had been feeling. She no longer cared what Luna thought; Luna couldn't make her do anything, and not telling anyone was driving her crazy! But surprisingly enough, Luna wasn't too upset. She agreed with Serena about Rini still being born, and she also said that she had noticed Serena wasn't very happy around Darien.  
"I don't think you should be forced into marriage," Luna said slowly, "Especially if you do not love him. What you felt on the moon could have changed, and from what I've noticed and you've told me, it has. I think you need some space from each other. Crystal Tokyo doesn't have to happen. Once I thought it did, but when I saw you so upset, I had to stop and think about it. No one knows what will happen if Crystal Tokyo does not exist; maybe it will be ok, or even better! No one knows. And no one should. To know your own future is to give up your freedom."  
After more talking, Serena felt much better. She was finally able to come to a decision; she would break up with Darien. With no restrictions, she could do whatever she wanted with her life. And that meant that she could be in a relationship that she wanted, and end a relationship if she wanted. She didn't have to worry anymore. A great burden had been lifted from her, and she was very grateful. For once, she felt like she could make her own destiny.  
  
Serena gasped in pain. Her whole body screamed as she tried drag herself to a phone, to a house, anywhere where she could get help. Blood leaked sluggishly from a gash on her forehead. There were burn marks all over her body, though her arms and legs were also frostbitten. Gashes and scratches covered her body where razor-sharp leaves had cut into her. There were white heart-shaped marks all attached like a chain, the edges bleeding slightly when the weapon had pierced her skin. But what hurt the most was the pain inflicted on her heart.  
Apparently Darien had wanted to be king more than she had thought. She had gone to his apartment to break up with him. First he refused to let her leave, and told her that he would force her to stay with him. He had hit her, and she had felt despair— before rage had taken it's place. She had run out the door after giving him a punch in the stomach, thankful that she had kept her strength a secret from him and the other scouts. She had run blindly, somehow making her way to the park. What was she going to do?  
Unfortunately she had no time to decide. Darien had contacted the scouts, convincing them that she wasn't Serena, but a youma in disguise. They believed this because they believed that Serena was very much in love with Darien. She wouldn't just break up with him. They thought that an enemy was trying to split them apart to stop Crystal Tokyo. They also didn't think that Serena had enough strength to fight Darien and get away.   
Darien had followed Serena, using a Cell Phone to contact the scouts. They had arrived in only a few minutes. If only Amy had used her computer to scan Serena, she would have found that she was human and had the right DNA. If only Serena had had time to bring out the crystal, but she was attacked to fast. If only the scouts hadn't rushed into the battle before asking questions. They didn't even insist that she take them to the real Serena, but that was probably because they knew youmas would never cooperate. When a Mercury Aqua Rhapsody had sent Serena flying into the woods, she had given up all hope. She heard the scouts trying to find her, and she knew it was only a matter of time. She could not speak; she was hurting to much. She could not move.  
Jupiter had walked right by her, but seemed not to see her. Serena wondered if she was already dead and she was seeing the world as a spirit. But then why was she in so much pain? After a little while, she heard the scouts leave.  
And now here she was. She didn't know why the scouts had attacked her, for they had said nothing. She thought she had been betrayed. She was broken and bruised and bleeding heavily. She was alone struggling to keep conscious. She could barely move.  
A dark shadow fell over her. She squinted up, trying to make out the shape. She could not see it, but could feel that this was the one who had been protecting her. The same one who had taken her home when she had collapsed after the battle. The figure knelt down beside her.  
"Tenshi," whispered a hoarse voice, as if he was struggling not to cry. "Forgive me. I couldn't protect you." Serena just looked at him through half closed eyes, not knowing if he was part of her imagination or real. The pain was unbearable, and everything was hazy. Reality and imaginary began to merge. "Don't worry, I'll take you a way from here. I'll keep you safe and I'll take care of you. It won't hurt much longer," she thought she heard him whisper as she was overcome with darkness. She thought she felt him pick her up, but she was too far under to know.  
If this was death, she didn't care anymore.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO  
  
AN: I know, this probably wasn't as good a chapter. It will get better, I PROMISE!!! I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone!!! *sniff* AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Please?!?!?


	3. Chapter 2

ASBch2

AN: ..... oh.... my... GOD!!!!! I GOT 98 REVIEWS ON THIS AND THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS!!!! I DIDN'T GET THAT MANY IN FIVE CHAPTERS OF MY OTHER STORY!!!! Boy... a LOT of people must like Vegeta/Serena romances! **THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!! I'VE DECIDED TO GET THE NEXT PART OUT SOONER BECAUSE OF ALL THE REVIEWS!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! **This chapter is mostly Vegeta's thoughts... Sorry!! But you do get to hear how he knows he, and some other important info... a lot of fluff, sort of... BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAY!!!  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Vegeta flew up into the air, cradling his precious cargo carefully. Once he was high enough, he transported himself back to the place he had been staying.  
It wasn't a place you could get to any other way; Vegeta sometimes wondered if it was real at all. Or perhaps even in another dimension. It was an area of pure white. The ground was solid, though it and the walls looked almost to be made of clouds. One room held his bed and a fire place where he sometimes cooked meals, even though he no longer had to eat. For some reason, he still needed sleep, though very little. Other than that, the room was bare.  
The second room was also pure white, and bare except for two things. One was a pool in the center of the room. It was on top of a small pillar. The water seemed to be made of liquid glass, and it showed Vegeta the mortal world. Whatever he wanted to see would be shown. The second thing in the room was a portal. It would take him down to earth. He had the ability to become invisible, so he used it often.  
He had been there nearly a year, watching the mortal world... or rather, one specific part of the mortal world.  
Serena.  
Vegeta materialized in the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. He used his powers to heal her, but they weren't enough to heal her completely. He had already healed her several days before, and he didn't have much of that kind of power. His job was to look after and protect Serena, but not to directly interfere with her. And that included healing her. But he had broken the rules several times already to partially heal her in battle when she hurt, and once when she ws sick, which had happened just recently. He knew that someday there would be a price for breaking the rules, but he didn't care.  
Exhausted from the energy he had just used, he sank to the floor. Serena's wounds were looking better, and some had healed almost entirely. He set to work bandaging the parts that still needed it.  
His heart felt heavy, and it hurt him to see her in pain. The knowledge that he hadn't been there in time, that he had failed to protect her ate away at him and he felt like he couldn't bare it. He felt like he didn't deserve her. He had vowed to always watch after her, and when she needed him the most... he wasn't there. And she had gotten hurt.  
If only she hadn't been there that day... if only she hadn't gotten killed... if only he could have stopped the youma in time... then none of this would have happened. She would be safe and well back in his own dimension, and he would be with her, not watching from a distance. But all that was gone now, taken away before it had truly begun. And he had never really told her how much he loved her.  
And then that Pluto woman had come. She had said that Serena was suppose to be born in another dimension, but evil forces had interfered. She said that she would have Serena be reborn in her rightful home. Vegeta hadn't let her near Serena's body, cradling it to his chest and threatening to blast the Pluto person into the next dimension. But Pluto had just waved her staff, and Serena's body became nothing but blue sparks, until they too faded away. And with her went his will to live.  
He had asked Pluto if there was a way to be close to Serena. At first, she had said there was not, but he had been persistent, almost to the point of begging. He didn't care; all that was important was Serena. Finally, Pluto made him Serena's Guardian Angel. It had taken her a lot of strength and was forbidden, but she felt sympathy for the Saiyan Prince. He could now grow wings whenever he wished, but chose not to because he could fly without them. He became immortal, at least until Serena died. Then he would die too. He also had new abilities. His spirit could watch over Serena and be right beside her, and no one could see, hear, smell, touch, etc. him when he was in spirit form. And he could turn his physical body invisible, or call for his physical body while he was on earth as a spirit. He could not watch Serena every second, but he could sense when she was in danger.  
Pluto took him back to her dimension and fourteen years into the future. Vegeta watched as she became Sailor Moon, fought her first battle, found her senshi, and defeated her enemies. He was there to see the charade she put on, and his spirit was there when she cried, holding her as best he could. He could interfere only in a life-or-death situation. If she would only get an injury, he could not help. He also could not help if Tuxedo Mask was going to help, as much as he despised it. He had only interfered a few times to give her courage or help her if she was frozen with shock. She could to the rest.  
There were a few times he appeared as Darien's spirit. When she was fighting Beryl, she had thought she felt Darien's spirit, and it gave her courage. But it had actually been Vegeta. And when she was fighting Galaxia and Darien's Spirit came to give her words of encourage meant, it had been him, disguised as Darien. But Darien was the one who always got the hugs, the 'I Love You's, the kisses. Until the defeat of Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9, it had tortured him, and he couldn't bear to to look at them together at first. When he began to watch her once, he saw she was with Darien, and would have stopped watching. But something felt wrong. So he kept watching, and was able to stop a drug from taking affect that would have made Serena weak and delirious. Darien had slipped it into her drink, and Vegeta knew he would have raped her. As much as he wanted to kill Darien, he couldn't do anything. Not just forbidden to do anything; if he ever tried, he would lose the right as a Guardian Angel and he wouldn't be able to watch over Serena anymore.  
From then on, he always watched when she was alone with him. He only tried it once more, and he stopped it then too. When he found that Serena felt doubt about their love after Pharaoh 90 was destroyed, he was overjoyed. The doubt disappeared for a short time after he saved her from being suffocated by a balloon youma, but it came back later. Saving her was just an act that came from what was left of the kindness and love that Darien had had as Endymion.  
But still, whether they loved each other or not, whether they were together or not, it didn't make a difference. Vegeta still couldn't have her. He was cursed to always watch from afar, never touching, never having. Just watching and dreaming. But he would rather be able to watch her than to not see or be with her.  
He sighed and looked into the fire. He had finished bandaging her long before his thoughts were done. His eyes lost focus for a moment as he remembered a happier time...  
'_Tenshi,_' he thought. '_That's what I always used to call her. The closest I even got to telling her I loved her. I was just afraid of being hurt. My life had been full of disappointments and death. Everyone I had ever loved had died, and anything I had loved was destroyed. I just wish I had told her how I felt..._'  
'_Maybe now is your chance,_' another part of him said. He hoped it was so, and that she wouldn't be taken away again. He knew Pluto would probably show up at anytime to tale her back. '_Back there? Where she will be hurt?!?_ ' Though he knew Darien would probably be killed for his crime, or at least banished and stripped of his powers and title. He hoped that the senshi inflicted pain on him. Uranus had always wanted to do it, and Vegeta looked forward to watching it. Even if it wouldn't get him Serena back.  
And of course, the inner senshi would apologize... '_They really aren't that bad, but what were they thinking charging in without asking questions? They were probably really mad that the 'youma' had done something with Serena. Even though they don't treat her the best, they really care about her and are very protective of her. But still... why didn't Mercury use her scan...? _'  
He turned back to look at Serena. She was sleeping peacefully, but there was a distressed expression on her face. He wished he could make it disappear, but how could he? He sighed again and just sat there, watching her face, thinking of happier times. Times when she was always smiling, times when that smile was for him and only him... their first kiss.... her death.... no, he wasn't suppose to think about that. He wouldn't let himself. She was alive now, and that was all that mattered. She was alive.  
'_And I can only watch her live..._' He stood up angrily, trying to get the bad thoughts out of his head. But they always seemed to come back, not matter what he did. He paced a few times, trying to push them away, but they would not go. He finally sat down again beside Serena's bed, laying his head on the covers and gently taking her hand in his. It was one of the few times he had physically touched her, and he reveled in it. Being with her usually calmed him, like an invisible wave of serenity was washing over him. He calmed now, but still, being able to touch her again— it only reminded him that it was only for a brief moment in time, and soon she would disappear from his arms once again. He would never have her again.  
Tears welled up in his eyes, but he made no move to stop them like he once would have. He was no longer the arrogant Saiyan prince he once was. When Serena had died, he had cried for the first time since he was a child. Now he did not hide his emotions under a cold, hard shell. He no longer cared about being tough, because he knew he was strong. In some ways, anyway... and in others he was weak, so weak...   
  
Evil swelled in a place far away. In a shadowed room there were many figures, hidden from view. Everything in this place was evil, and it was overcome back darkness. A plan was hatching, and it had already begun to be carried out. Evil is always out there somewhere, lying dormant or conspiring to bring evil to all living things. Unfortunately, it was now conspiring, as it seemed to do more frequently in this century. Minor evils are always there, in the hearts of some living creatures, but major evils and pure evils should not have occurred this much. In only two years there had been four wars and one minor war.  
But did it matter? The Sailor Senshi always saved the day...  
Wrong. You may have heard that there is always a happy ending. You may have heard that the Sailor Senshi always win. You may have heard that there have been no casualties besides the senshi, and they always came back to life. But this is not so. Yes, about 90% of the targets of evil have been saved, but a few have died. And others were killed indirectly. Falling walls in a fight, victims of a random youma who was hungry...   
When Galaxia destroyed the city, what do you think happened to all the people? It never said. They were all killed. Yes, Sailor Moon was able to resurrect the town,... or most of it anyway. Think about it. Severely drained after a fight, would she be able to bring every living thing back to life AND resurrect all the buildings? She resurrected most of the buildings and most of the people and animals. Still, there were a few she could not save.  
When the Scouts went to the future, every one was dead. Their bodies were fading. If the bodies faded away completely, they could never be brought back. And there were other cases. And what about the corrupted innocents who died?  
Nephrite, Malachite, Zoicite, Jedite,... even Beryl.  
Diamond, Sapphire, Emerald, Rubeus.  
Possibly the witches 5, but no one knows for certain.  
Fisheye, Hawkseye, Tigerseye.  
The Senshi that Galaxia took star seeds from, including the ones who refused to serve her and died.  
And now there was another one. After only one year, another evil had risen.  
Inside the dark room was another figure. She was chained to the wall and unconscious, a gash on her forehead and another on her leg. Blood from a minor cut on her stomach stained a small spot of her sailor-like fuku. Her long, dark green hair trailed down to the small of her back. She was not too badly hurt, for she was useful to the beings of evil. She would help them conquer earth and steal the powers of the Lady of the Cosmos.  
  
Vegeta paced the floor. One problem with his new life was that he got extremely bored. He usually spent his spare time getting more information on past enemies and battles, learning about the Silver Millennium, looking for sources of new evil, or training. Pluto had made a connecting room for him to train in. Getting stronger didn't matter to him anymore, but it took his mind off things. And anyway, if something happened and he needed to protect Serena, he had to be ready for anything.  
He didn't want to train now because he didn't want to leave Serena's side. He couldn't seem to concentrate on any of the books or images of the Moon Kingdom. Pluto had given him a device to make a picture appear. It was like a movie except he heard the information in his head and there was no TV, just an image, or a hologram, floating in thin air. But he couldn't focus when Serena was hurt like this. He also couldn't scout for new evils because he had to go out to do that, and it didn't do too much good anyway, because he could only sense them when they were fairly close.  
So he paced. And sat by her side. And stared into the fire for long periods of time. And made something to eat just for the heck of it, and also for her when she woke up. He started to wish he had learned how to meditate. It looked easy enough, but he could never clear his thoughts or get into the state of mind where you're at total peace. At one point, he wondered where Pluto was. He brought out a special device that she had given him to contact her. It was like an oval mirror, but the surface looked more like water and rippled constantly. When he contacted her, a swirl of water would appear in the center and leave a flat picture of Pluto's head as she looked through her own mirror. When he was done, the water would swirl back into the center and begin rippling again. Or at least, that's what it seemed like was happening.  
He tried now, but there was no answer or change in the surface of the mirror. This puzzled him, but he was actually relieved. That meant that she wasn't going to come to get Serena yet and he had more time. Actually, it was possible she didn't know yet; Vegeta mentally kicked himself for his idiocy. If Setsuna hadn't known, he would have lost time with Serena! He wasn't thinking very clearly. He was too worried about Serena. He knew she would heal, but her emotional state was also an issue. Being attacked by four of your best friends and a guy you probably still liked as a friend wasn't something that was going to heal very fast, even when she found out that the inners didn't know it was her. {AN: I don't think that was a run-on.... but boy was that a long sentence!!!) And what made him more anxious was what he was going to do when she woke up. Say, 'Hi, I'm Vegeta, we were in love in another dimension.' Not only could he not say that for the obvious reason that she would think he was nuts, but she wasn't allowed to know about him. It would probably be better if Pluto got her before she had awoken, as much as it pained him to accept it.  
A moan from behind him caused him to turn away from the fire. Serena was tossing lightly in her sleep. He went over to the bed and took her hand.  
"Shh, it's ok, it's ok,..." he murmured. Serena whimpered softly, but settled down. Her face held a look of anguish and torment, and she was shaking slightly, caught in a bad dream. Vegeta stood up and got a wet washcloth. When he came back, he gently pressed it on her forehead. She was tossing again, and he tried to soothe her, but it didn't seem to do any good.  
She started moaning again, and her tossing became more violent. He had to hold her down to keep her from hurting herself. He finally climbed over her and onto the bed, wrapping his arms tightly around her shaking body. He whispered soothing words into her ear, and she slowly settled down. Vegeta was haunted by the look her had seen on her face; he never wanted to see her in such pain, physical or emotional. At least he could take comfort in the fact that when the whole business with the inners was cleared up, she wouldn't suffer as much.  
After only a short time, he too fell asleep.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
AN: Next chapter, she wakes up!! **ROMANCE COMING SOON!!! **Until then, please keep up the reviews!!!


End file.
